Steve Smith
Personality Steve is nerdy, horny teenager who's interest range from scifi and fantasy to peanut butter and porn. Stan Smith Although Steve tries to follow his father's footsteps he has come into confict with him. Steve sometimes acts as Stan's conscience by trying to get his father to do the right thing, rather than the other way around. Francine Smith "No girl will ever love you as much as mommy" - Francine Francine has gone to great lengths to keep Steve a little boy forever. She actively discourages him from trusting girls, and drugs him to alter his aging process. "Kiss her mommy, kiss her. yeah." - Steve in max jets. Hayley Smith While Hayley and Steve don't have the best brother-sister relationship ever, they do get along occasionally like in Roger 'n' Me they work together to break up a couple. Compared to Meg and Chris from Family Guy, they get along better. Steve has French kissed Hayley, touched himself to a picture of her, and wore her panties. Roger is gay for Steve. Likes Anal Probing. Nuff Said. Barry "Jennifer" - Steve, to Barry "Miss Piggy" - Barry, to Steve Romantic and Sexual Encounters In the episode Con Heir, Steve has a romance with an 80 year old woman named Gretchen, who later cheats on him with Snot. In Deacon Stan, Jesus Man, Steve romanced a girl named Betsy. For a few seasons, Steve dated the chubby goth girl Debbie Hymen. When Debbie was defamed during her campaign for class president, Steve viciously defended and avenged her. After Debbie left him for a seemingly more mature guy, Steve concocted an elaborate robbery/revenge scheme against her new beau in order to win her back. Steve has had opportunities to have sex (or some kind of sexual encounter) with several girls/women. However, he's blown every single chance he's gotten. If only he had done the opposite of his instincts (a la George Costanza), Steve could have banged: *Lisa Silver *Lindsey Coolidge *Debbie Hymen *Amy (Merlot Down Dirty Shame) *Jeanine Winthrop *Carmen Selectra *Probably that redhead chick in Failure is Not a Factory Installed Option *Ashley *Becky Arangino *Svetlana *Jewel (he kind of dodged a bullet on that one) *Phyllis, his dad's avatar (wow, that's worse than Jewel) Don't feel bad, Steve: you still might have a chance with Akiko or Reshma! Facts about Steve *Steve kisses his best friend Snot on the lips *Steve bodyslammed a cat five times *Steve's aging process hasn't exactly been linear *Steve has a clone named Steve-arino who became physically superior, though he still hurts cats *Steve wrote a bestselling novel about Roger *Steve french-kissed his sister after being fooled into believing he was adopted *Steve disguised himself as an elderly woman in order to avoid being beaten up by his father *Steve inadvertently killed a hare that was racing a tortoise *Steve has an innate talent for sexing chickens *Steve unwittingly offered to "clean" his mom's "gutters" *Steve has been folded into a pretzel by a gorilla *Steve's middle name is Anita for some reason *Steve almost boned Carmen Selectra *Steve was temporarily pregnant with Roger's alien baby *Steve passed said alien baby on to Betsy White while making out *Steve once tried to raise an army of bees *Steve's encounters with animals usually end badly for him *Steve isn't a paraplegic private investigator, but he pretends to play one on TV *He once got drugged by his father *Has been gagged with a ballgag *Steve has worn Hayley panties. Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-09 at 8.13.37 PM.png|Steve in pyjamas. steve-and-friends--dad-10134754-653-367-1.jpg|Steve as "Mikey" from "the Goonies". th_americandad505shemp9-1.png Screen shot 2011-05-24 at 5.24.07 PM.png|Steve with breasts. AMERICAN-DAD-Home-Wrecker-Season-7-Episode-19-3-550x309.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-24 at 2.26.49 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Childeren Category:the Smith's Category:Male Characters